


The Place Where I Am At Ease

by CrackedNiaria



Series: Eccentric Love Week 2020 [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Eccentric Love Week, Gen, M/M, Multi, a little bit of a date at the end, soft lil Oddballs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackedNiaria/pseuds/CrackedNiaria
Summary: Day 1 for Eccentric Love Week - Solace/DateFor each, their home is with each other, just as their inspiration brings them to one another.(I couldn't just use one or the other here, I wanted a little bit of both worlds for the prompts.)
Relationships: (mostly platonic), Five Oddballs - Relationship
Series: Eccentric Love Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016325
Kudos: 20





	The Place Where I Am At Ease

**Author's Note:**

> Eccentric Love Week day one prompt is Solace/Date.  
> I haven't written anything in forever so a lot of this series may be stream of consciousness styled and a bit shorter than I'd like, but we'll work on it. I hope you enjoy!

On his bad days, where lives were far too much to think of, when nothing went right, Natsume ended up there, standing in front of the Handicrafts room, about to offer himself to be Shu-nii-san’s doll, just for the day with only the request. “No dresses, I am a  _ boy _ .” 

So Shu dressed Natsume and Mika in all sorts of new styles he’d wanted to test until the sky began to darken and Natsume opted to head home, giving Shu (and Mika) a stern warning to head home soon as well.

  
  


Shu quietly let himself into the currently quiet but soon to be noisy Light Music room with a soft sigh, opting to sit behind Rei’s coffin, which had been moved to be near the window. Shu felt refreshed by noticing that it was open today, and today it was softly raining giving it a fresh and earthy scent, and while Shu gazed out music started behind him. 

He felt himself drift for a time, then awakening still hearing music playing softly and if he sang along softly, well, no one spoke of it. Nor did anyone speak of his just as quiet exit as inspiration struck him, leaving him humming his way to the Handicrafts room once more.

Rei found himself lazily dipping his fingers into Kanata’s domain, the fountain pleasantly cool to the touch today, the overcast sky helping Rei to feel less drained. He listened to Kanata’s pleased humming and letting Kanata gently splash him, making him deliberate if he shouldn’t just jump in himself and ‘puka puka’ with Kanata today, however he stops himself, knowing he has yet to get to the Light Music room today, trying to will himself to go. Instead he opts to spend the day sitting near Kanata who is in the water and humming to himself until dusk crosses the horizon and he feels more awake and ready to write the song he’d been stuck on for the past few days. Thus he wanders inside, a new idea in mind.

Kanata crossed the room with ease, he figured Wataru must not be here, as it was not loud or with any sort of noise typical to Wataru’s existence in the room. However, as he passed the couch at the center of the room, he noticed a blanket on the couch he hadn’t seen before and Wataru peeking out at him, a soft smile beckoning him to come closer. 

Kanata hums, “I would like to  _ help _ the theater club today, Chiaki has a live where we may play villains, and I need to learn my  _ role _ in it.”

Wataru happily nods and launches himself from the couch in typical Wataru fashion and begins rummaging in a chest in the closet. Thus beginning RYUSEI Blue’s adventure as a villain.

With Eichi currently in the hospital, Tori and Yuzuru both opting to leave early for a Himemiya event, and Keito too busy to entertain the poor magician, Wataru wanders into the secret passageway and opts to surprise his student. He finds Natsume in the secret room, mixing potions, so he begins to ask Natsume all sorts of questions, until gradually, he sees Natsume drifting to sleep, and after covering him in a blanket he leaves, having a new idea for his next play.

  
  


They all gathered around the tree, glancing at each other, the star for today seemed to be late. 

“Did Nacchan send a message at all?” Kanata asks, looking concerned.

“I have received no such messages, Rei, have you?” Wataru shakes his head, and a pigeon flutters out of his hair.

“None.” Rei glances at his phone to confirm.

Shu hums, then points to where Natsume is rushing towards them. 

“Sorry I’m late  _ Nii-san _ ! Sora wanted to come with me but I told him we’d go later to another tree, as  _ Switch _ .” Natsume breathily explained.

“Ah, so we are writing Tanabata wishes after all then?” Wataru merrily pulls many pens from his coat, giving one to each of them, “I trust you brought paper then?”

Natsume laughs and gives each their own slip of paper to write their wishes on. “I was thinking these could be just between  _ us _ if at all possible,  _ Nii-San _ …” 

“I suppose we could grant ya one wish, Sakasaki-kun.” Rei laughs, and kisses Natsume’s cheek softly while he stammers and flushes in response.

“Ohhh, is it kiss Nacchan time since he planned this all out?” Kanata easily pulls Natsume to him, and pats his hair before kissing his nose with a giggle.

“I look forward to seeing you grow on, Natsume-kun.” Wataru cheerily says while pulling Natsume’s hands to his lips for a brief touch before releasing him to Shu.

“You have already grown so much, enjoy being a child while it lasts,” Shu says only loud enough for Natsume to hear before kissing his forehead.

Natsume flushes deeply, admitting softly, “I just wanted to spend the day with  _ everyone _ , I’m glad it worked out with everyone’s  _ schedule… _ ”


End file.
